


【all梅】siglo de oro（巴塞罗那篇23-26）

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: messi - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong





	1. 【all梅】siglo de oro（巴塞罗那篇）23

16岁时，皮克第一次发情了。  
在此之前，他已经觉得不对劲好些日子了。一个星期前他开始闻到不知从哪里飘出来的蜂蜜味，而且心情总是格外暴躁——甚至还和赛思科吵了一架。他们都很生气，但皮克并未多想其中的原因，只是认为是天气热训练太多让他很焦躁。

直到他洗澡的时候，铺天盖地的蜂蜜味突然涌了出来。皮克直觉体内像有团火在燃烧，他的眼前一片花白，整个人摇摇欲坠差点跌在地板上。他张大嘴巴喘息着氧气，把脸贴在瓷砖上试图给自己降温，瓷砖很快都被传染的火热。皮克烦躁的把水龙头开到最大，让冰凉的水柱拍打在自己身上。这似乎缓解了那股邪火，但他越来越急躁，却不知道自己想要什么。

隔壁早就洗好的里奥来敲门，问他怎么样了。皮克张张嘴，发现自己连话都说不出来。他看着磨砂玻璃外里奥瘦小的身影，忍不住拉开了门，把一脸惊愕的里奥扯进了隔间。

里奥被冷水淋了满头，忍不住打了个冷战。他刚想责问皮克要做什么，抬头看到对方正目不转睛的盯着自己，一副恨不得把他一口吞下去的样子。里奥本能地向后退了几步，刚想开口，就被皮克一口咬住了嘴唇。

皮克已经不知道自己在做什么了。他整个人都烧着了，残存的一点思绪也被那股甜蜜的蜂蜜味搅成了浆糊。他可能咬住了什么，那柔软而冰凉，还带着丝丝的甜意。这极大抚慰了皮克的渴望，他本能的想要更多，毫不客气的肆虐着。

里奥的嘴唇硬生生的被皮克咬破了皮。  
他疼的皱起了眉，努力想推开皮克。但皮克一点反应也没有，反而把他搂的更紧了，更加用力折磨他的嘴唇。里奥实在受不住挣扎着想逃走，皮克就压着他把他推在了墙上。两人在这狭小的淋浴间里纠缠起来，头顶上的花洒还在往外喷着冷水。里奥一个没留神，脚下打滑，拉着皮克一起重重跌倒在地上。

他的头磕在墙上凸起的金属上，直觉脑袋后面一阵钻心的疼，眼前瞬间花白一片，瞬间连挣扎的力气都没有了。

皮克见他终于老实了，也不再折磨他，像野兽一般慢慢舔着里奥的嘴唇，把被自己咬出的血珠一点点吃进肚子里。

里奥无力的摇着脑袋，强撑着最后一丝清明去推皮克，试图和他说话【杰瑞……杰瑞……你怎么了，我是里奥，你先放开我。】

他的话刚说完，脖子就被结结实实咬了一口。里奥哀叫着，用尽力气拍了皮克一巴掌。  
这一巴掌总算让皮克回复了点意识。他看着躺在怀里的里奥，迷茫的眨着眼睛【里奥？我……你怎么了?】

里奥用力喘了几口气，皮克看起来比刚刚正常了些。他没空回答他的话，努力想站起来，后脑勺越来越疼让他两眼发黑，又重新跌回了皮克怀里。

而这姿势实在太过糟糕。  
他的大腿和皮克紧紧贴在一起，里奥甚至能感到自己的小腿正压着他兄弟的小兄弟，正斗志昂扬的屹立着。他尴尬的想抽回腿，皮克却先一步抓住了他的脚踝。他看着里奥，压低声音说【我发情了……】

里奥花了好些功夫才理解这个词的意思。感谢上帝他在生理课认真听讲了，他想起这几天皮克的反常，甚至还和赛思科闹了矛盾——他这是青春期第二性别分化了。而看皮克这样子，肯定是分化成了Alpha，他不知道Alpha在发情期怎么度过，但他肯定自己现在必须立刻马上离开。

他抓着皮克的手臂恳求【杰瑞……我知道你现在很难过。但你先放开我，我去找塞斯克，他会知道怎么做。】

皮克见他要离开，把他抓的更紧了  
【别，不要……你不能走!】发情的Alpha看起来极度没有安全感，他抱着里奥，好像里奥把他始乱终弃了【你总是这样，从第一见面就不肯搭理我。我花了好久才能和你做朋友，我不会让你这么走掉的！】

里奥被他抱的几乎喘不过气，断断续续地说【杰瑞，听着你必须放开我。不然我没法帮你……】

【你能帮我，我只要你帮我……】皮克悲伤的看他，平日里总是神采奕奕的蓝眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，他看起来委屈极了，好像里奥拒绝，他就能哭出来。

里奥被他看的哑口无言，他对皮克的蓝眼睛永远都没有办法。皮克见他不再说话，温柔的舔着他的眼睑说【里奥，我想要你，现在就帮帮我……】

【我……】里奥说不出任何话，眼睁睁的看着皮克重新吻了上来。  
花洒不知何时被关上了，正一滴滴往下落着水珠。水珠落在地板上发出的滴答声混合着两人嘴唇之间粘腻的接吻，让小小的淋浴间变得格外色情。里奥在皮克扯开他的衣服时，知道自己逃不掉了。

皮克小心翼翼的扯下来浴巾铺在地板上，把里奥放在上面。里奥的衣服被他弄得乱七八糟，皮克干脆全都把他们褪了下来，让阿根廷人赤裸裸的躺在自己眼前。  
虽然他们一个屋檐下住了好几年，但皮克还是第一次如此近距离的看到阿根廷人的全部。他这几年长了许多，比刚来时要健壮了些，但仍旧瘦小。少年特有的纤细白皙，让他即使不着片缕，也丝毫没有情欲放荡，干净的不像话。

里奥窘迫的捂住脸，不肯睁眼。皮克忍俊不禁，去扯他的手【看着我……里奥，看着我。】  
把小个子的手拿开时，皮克才发现他的眼眶已经红了。他咬着嘴唇努力不让自己哭出来，那副隐忍的模样让皮克心疼极了。他拨开里奥额前打湿的碎发，小心翼翼的舔着他的眼睛，想给他一些安慰。里奥一直在发抖，不知道是冷还是害怕。

【里奥……我要你……想要你……】皮克急切地说。这话说出来不代表询问，倒像是在告诉阿根廷人他即将要面对的事。  
里奥的脑子里已经乱成了一团浆糊，他的后脑勺已经疼的麻木了，没多少精力去思考皮克说了什么话。直到皮克分开他的双腿，挤进了他股间，里奥张皇失措的看着他伸着手指，摸向了自己下面。

【杰瑞!！】里奥惊恐的大叫起来，抓着皮克的手指骨节都在颤抖【不……杰瑞……别……】

皮克不顾他的拒绝，把一根手指塞进了从未使用过的后穴中。那里紧致而干涩，但是却十分温暖和柔软，皮克不由得想象如果真的进去会是怎样的舒服，他忍不住又吻住里奥，把他的拒绝全堵在嘴里。

里奥被他吻着，感受到后穴的手指艰难的挤进了身体，他还没来得及适应，皮克就开始动起来。里奥又羞又急，整个人都变成了粉红色。他的身体越来越热，忍不住张开嘴想要呼吸，但皮克却趁机挤进了他的空腔，霸道的搅弄着。

【杰瑞……嗯……杰瑞……】里奥被弄得说不出任何话来，好不容易能出口的字还是在喊皮克的名字。皮克满意的笑了，感到后穴那里已经逐渐变得柔软，他把穴口撑开了些许，又放进了第二根手指。

里奥颤抖着差点咬住了皮克的舌头。皮克赶紧拉开了两人的距离，无奈的看着意识迷乱的里奥。他的阿根廷小糖果躺在身下，无助的张着嘴唇，那里被折磨的鲜艳欲滴，他刚刚纠缠过的舌头在贝齿后若隐若现。皮克看的腹下一紧，手上的动作不禁快了起来。  
里奥的身子软成了一滩水，感受到下体的手指从一根到两根再到第三根，皮克的动作有些粗暴，几乎是硬生生挤开了窄小的后穴。他再也受不住，尖叫起来。

【不行了……要坏了……快拿走，杰瑞……我不喜欢这样……】里奥喘着粗气大喊，皮克的灼热也传染了他，他现在连说话都呵出着热气。

【不会的……】皮克引诱着，三根手指在后穴进进出出【里奥是最棒的，一定可以的对不对……】

里奥晕头转向，他没法思考皮克的话，只能摇头拒绝。皮克耐心的开垦着片伊甸园，直到他变得柔软而湿热，皮克还感到指尖有些粘腻的分泌物，他知道里奥已经准备好了。

他把手指拿出来时，里奥几乎是松了口气。但他还没来得及喘息，一个更火热的东西抵在穴口，里奥吓的连呼吸都忘了。

【里奥……】皮克在他耳边说，低声笑了出来【我是第一个对吧，你的第一次。】

里奥不知道他在说什么，他的大脑一片空白，直到皮克硬生生的把那个火热坚挺东西挤进他的后穴，那里被过分的撑大，里奥几乎认为他已经被撑破了。

【杰瑞!】里奥无助的尖叫着，开始不安分的扭着身体向后撤。他如此不安分，让皮克仅剩的那点耐心也没了，他死死的按住阿根廷人，一狠心，把憋的快要爆炸的阴茎硬生生的挤了进去。

里奥疼的连叫都叫不出来了，他抓着皮克的肩膀，指甲深深陷进肉里。皮克被抓的皱起了眉，刺痛让他更粗暴了，又朝里面深入了几分，两个人几乎是亲密无间的结合在一起。里奥大张着嘴发不出任何声音，无声的吐着热气。这个入侵的庞然大物蛮横的占据了身体原本的位置，五脏六腑都被挤在了一边。他弱小无助的瑟缩着，乞求的望着皮克。

【杰瑞……好疼啊，出去好不好……我不要这样……】

见他求饶，皮克知道自己刚刚太鲁莽，弄疼了他。此刻只能按捺住欲望，安抚着小个子。他一遍遍的吻着里奥，从头顶到鼻子再到嘴巴，像对待稀世珍宝版细细的吻着。直到里奥开始适应后穴的庞然大物，身子不再那么颤抖。皮克亲着他的嘴角，柔声说【还疼吗?】

里奥整个人都红透了，他别过头，不去看皮克。皮克低声笑了，把里奥的双腿架起来放在腰部。里奥看着的他动作，傻乎乎的眨着眼睛问【你……你……还要做什么。】

【现在才开始呢。】皮克的话说完，就开始大力抽插起来。好不容易适应一点的里奥被着突然的动作弄得头皮发麻，皮克年轻气盛，根本不懂得循序渐进，一开始就用尽了蛮力。里奥的股间被他的阴茎摩擦的火辣辣的疼，他的脑袋也突突的疼，各种感官涌在一起，他感觉快吐了。

里奥伸手想去抓住皮克的肩，连抬手的力气都没有。他只能躺在那里，随着皮克的每一次动作呻吟。疼痛混着一丝丝诡异的快感涌上大脑，里奥睁开朦胧的双眼望着皮克，看到那双蓝眼睛也在望着自己。

【你想要抱我是吗？】皮克低声问，他才十六岁，声音却该死的性感。里奥的心直直的跳漏了一节拍，整个人就被皮克抱了起来，抵在了墙上。

突然改变的体位让里奥几乎是坐在了皮克的下体上。这下他感受的更彻底了，皮克的大家伙是怎么在他体内，他又是怎么一点点把那玩意儿吞下去。里奥羞愤不已，伸手捂住了脸。皮克笑嘻嘻的拉开他的手，把他们放在自己肩上然后他架起里奥的一条腿，继续开始冲刺。

里奥无力的抱着皮克，终于能从漫漫的疼痛中尝到了一丝甜蜜。在皮克无意碰到了他身体里某个部位，他忍不住发出了一声几乎变了调的呻吟。他们都没想到，皮克诧异的看着里奥，里奥也一脸茫然的看他。然后高个子就露出了坏坏的笑容，他伏在里奥耳边，对着他的耳朵呵气【是这里呀，里奥也会很舒服的地方。】

里奥迷迷糊糊的不知道皮克这话的意思。接着，皮克就掐着他的腰，十分苛责的冲撞着那块敏感点。果然里奥再也忍不住，呻吟声都变了调，带着缠绵可怜的味道。

虽然里奥不想承认，但他确实感到很舒服。他没坚持多久就释放了出来，射在了皮克的腹部，里奥羞红了脸不敢看他，被皮克抓过来狠狠的吻住了嘴唇。

他乖巧地被吻着，迷迷糊糊的想是不是皮克也该结束了。但是他显然低估了皮克，低估了Alpha在发情时的精力。因为高潮过后，里奥的后穴已经软成了一团，里面湿漉漉的温暖柔软。皮克要被这连绵的快感冲破了头脑，他压着里奥开始不顾一切的想要更多。

可是里奥已经承受不住了，他的敏感点被过分苛责，原本的快乐也变成了折磨，太多的快感从腹部堆积，却因为他刚刚泄过找不到发泄口。里奥无助的哀叫着，乞求皮克能停下来

【杰瑞……够了……别再……那里不要……】  
他的话被皮克撞的支离破碎。皮克根本不理会他，在他的身体里肆意妄为，里奥到最后真的受不了了，失声哭了出来。  
眼泪没能让皮克找回理智，他现在已经被欲望完全控制，只想着能发泄出来，里奥的哭声更勾起了他的施虐心。他看着里奥侧过的脖子，无力的抽搐着，那里白花花的像在勾引他咬下去。

皮克第二次又咬了下去，这次直接把里奥的后颈咬破了皮。那块地方本来是第二性别腺体的位置，但里奥还未分化所以那里什么也没有。但皮克的本能催促着他不断啃咬着那块肌肤，做着标记的动作。里奥疼的几乎要晕过去，他伸手去推皮克的脑袋，却被他抓住手高高束缚在头顶。

【里奥……里奥……】皮克双眼通红，不自知的呐呐【看着我……里奥，看着我……】

里奥应着他的话睁开眼睛，被皮克眼睛里的欲望吓了一跳。皮克吻着他的嘴唇，急促的说【我是谁?告诉我艹你的人是谁!】

他用了一个让里奥十分介意的词，里奥还有些理智不想理会他。皮克不绕过他，继续撞着他那块敏感点，里奥哀叫着，在皮克怀里瑟瑟发抖。皮克放开他的手抓起他的下巴，强迫那双眼睛与自己对视，又问了一遍【我是谁！】

他的眼睛里带着不容拒绝的欲望和怒火。里奥被吓到了，张开嘴颤抖着说【杰瑞……你是杰瑞……】

【对……】皮克胡乱的吻着他，喘着粗气加快了速度【继续……叫我的名字……继续……】

里奥被再次拖进了快感的海洋。他在短时间内又即将攀上高潮，几乎让他没了思考的能力，只能顺着皮克的话继续说。他一遍遍的喊着皮克的名字，直到对方掐紧他的腰，用力的冲进身体里射了出来。

释放后的皮克整个人都舒爽了，他下意识松开里奥，后者直接跌回了地板上。里奥坐在地板上，双腿都在颤抖，他的身体还在不自主的抽搐，却还撑着精神看向皮克，泪水弄花了整张脸。

皮克此刻已经完全恢复了意识，看到被自己弄的如此狼狈的里奥吓的跪了下来。  
【里奥……我，】皮克惊慌失措，甚至不敢伸手去碰他【里奥，对不起……我，不是有意的。】

里奥看他这样，知道皮克的理智回了大脑。他摇着头，无力的问【杰瑞，你感觉好些了吗？】  
皮克见他这样还担心自己，心疼的将人搂进怀里。里奥累坏了，没等得及皮克回答，直接在他怀里睡了过去。


	2. 【all梅】siglo de oro（巴塞罗那篇）24

皮克的发情期来的快去的也快，里奥却被折腾的够呛。他在清理里奥身体时，才发现自己做的有多过火。  
里奥的嘴和脖子都被咬破了皮，尤其是后颈那块皮肤，已经凝结成了血块。他的身上也到处是自己啃咬出来的印记，从小腿密密麻麻蜿蜒到大腿根最甚。皮克既愧疚又懊恼，他还不知道自己有咬人的习惯。

在摸到里奥的后脑勺时，手掌被染红了一块。皮克吓坏了，剥开里奥的头发，看到那里磕破了一块，血已经凝固了。皮克痛心疾首，他都做了什么！如果里奥清醒过来要揍他一顿，皮克一定心甘情愿让他打。

把里奥弄干净后，皮克小心翼翼将人搬回了宿舍。塞斯克因为生气去了别的宿舍，皮克只好自己动手，翻箱倒柜了半天才找出一些药水。里奥着实累了，皮克给他上药时，筋疲力尽的阿根廷人连点反应都没有。  
皮克忙完后，累的满头大汗。他细心的帮里奥掖着被子，在他的额上印了一个轻柔的吻，望着里奥眼里也越发温柔。皮克不禁回味起刚刚那场火辣的性爱。他在第一次接触性别的时候就幻想过分化时的样子，但是他从来没想过会是阿根廷人陪他渡过。他们虽然很狼狈，但却甜蜜无比。皮克想起里奥搂着自己的肩膀一声声唤着他的名字的模样，开心的笑了起来。

原本初分化的Alpha是需要报备给俱乐部的。但是皮克却不想说，因为如果那些人知道，他们会给他用药，或者强制配给他什么其他的人。皮克什么都不想要，只想他下一次发情期时，还能这样抱着里奥，就像大熊抱着自己的蜜罐一样不放手。

里奥第二天睁开眼时，浑身好像散了架般酸痛不已。他还被一只八爪鱼缠着，压的严严实实。里奥无奈去推身上的人，皮克迷茫的睁开眼，看到里奥埋怨的眼神，迷迷糊糊的去亲他的眼睛。

【杰瑞！】里奥躲闪着他的吻，气喘吁吁的说【你起来，我要被你压死了……】

皮克赶紧给阿根廷人挪了点呼吸的空间，但还是像双面胶一样抓着他不放。里奥无奈，只能在皮克怀里翻个身，把脊背对着他。皮克知道他不高兴了，于是凑过去，把下巴搁在他的肩窝里说【里奥，你在生我的气吗?】

里奥没理他，用肩膀推开了他的脑袋。皮克看到他脖子上的伤口，已经结了痂。于是伸出舌头去舔，里奥低低的叫了一声，摇着脑袋拒绝。皮克按住他不安分的脑袋，继续舔着他留下的伤疤，直到那块地方湿漉漉的，里奥在他怀里抖个不停。

他终于跟对他说话了，颤抖着说【杰瑞……别，不要再舔那里了。】

皮克掰过他的脸，坏心眼问【那里奥想让我舔哪里?】

里奥气呼呼的瞪他，又不肯说话了。皮克作势就要去吻他，被里奥捂住了嘴巴。

【哪里也不许!】  
皮克在手掌里吃吃的笑了。他简直太喜欢此刻发着小脾气的阿根廷人了，他两只眼睛圆溜溜的瞪着，像只被人欺负了的小兽，却还倔强的漏出獠牙保护自己。

皮克亲了一口他的掌心，被里奥拍了一巴掌。里奥收回手，看到旁边的床铺空空的问【塞斯克呢?】

皮克失落的低下头，把脑袋埋进里奥怀里说【他去别的地方，不愿意理我了。】

【那一定就是你的错。】里奥干脆的说。  
皮克不满的瞪眼，为自己辩解【那只是该死的发情期在搞鬼，我根本没法控制自己。昨天也是，如果不是我失去了理智，我也不会把你弄成这样。】

里奥红了脸，报复般的揉乱了皮克的头发说【那你也要道歉。塞斯克一定是伤心了，不然也不会连宿舍都不愿意回来。】

【他不回来就不回来……】皮克闷闷地说，被里奥踢了一脚。

【你不去?】里奥眯起眼睛，故作严肃地说【那行吧，以后你就自己一人一屋，我去找塞斯克一起……】

【别……别!你们俩都走了我怎么办！】皮克紧张的叫了起来，他压着里奥慌张的说【我去，马上就跟他道歉!】

里奥捏着他的脸，露出了满意的微笑。

不过当皮克做好心理建设去找塞斯克时。队友告诉他因为假期，塞斯克回家了。皮克受到了巨大打击：以前假期塞斯克一直都是和他一起过。但现在，他连回家都不告诉自己了。

接下来的假期里，皮克都被悲伤笼罩着。里奥试了各种办法让他能振作起来，但是大个子总是蔫巴巴的，还特别粘人，连睡觉都要抱着里奥。里奥觉得他和好朋友吵架了伤心，也不忍心拒绝。

三天后，皮克的信息素再次暴走起来，他第二次发情了，距离他第一次发情仅仅隔了四天。  
皮克也吓了一跳，一般性别刚觉醒的Alpha下次发情都会过几个月，给身体适应性别的时间。但皮克显然例外了，而且这次他格外的清醒，欲望也更加浓烈。

里奥看着拼命克制自己的皮克，一瞬间不知道要怎么做。皮克不愿再伤害他，努力抓住手臂，几乎掐出了血印子，他试图通过疼痛让自己冷静，但这显然没有什么效果。他颤抖着身子让里奥去找医生，但是假期医生们都休息了。而且这大半夜的就算里奥现在去买抑制剂，皮克看起来也等不到那时候。皮克只能咬着牙忍耐，硬生生的把自己的唇咬出了血。

里奥心疼的看着他被欲火燃烧的蓝眼睛，终于忍不住主动靠近皮克，用嘴巴轻轻的吻着他唇边的血珠。皮克惊讶的看他，还是不敢有动作。里奥心下一横，硬着头皮说【反正也不是第一次了，你要是不想，我就去睡觉了。】

回答他的是皮克热烈的亲吻。然后天旋地转，里奥就被压在床上，皮克急切的吻着他，不断说【里奥……里奥……你最好了……里奥，帮帮我……】

里奥艰难的点头，整个人瞬间变成了粉红色。  
得到允许的皮克动作就放肆起来。里奥觉得一切就像按了重播键，他再一次被皮克剥开了衣服，与他赤裸相对。皮克掰开他的双腿，耐心的扩张着那块即将被进入的地方。

里奥羞耻的闭上了眼，他还是不能接受这种事，尤其是对方还是他的好朋友。黑暗让羞耻被无限放大，他的身体要比心理更诚实，后穴甚至自主的分泌了一些粘液，皮克的手指进进出出，都带上了抽抽搭搭的声音。在安静的空间里被无限放大，折磨着里奥脆弱的神经。

【够了……杰瑞，不要再用手指了!】里奥忍不住抓住皮克的手抱怨。皮克看他害羞的样子，故意问【不要手指那你要什么?】

里奥羞愤，为自己刚刚说的话而后悔。他干脆闭上眼，不去看皮克。皮克自然不会放过他，手指进入的更深，他甚至摸到了那个让里奥疯狂的地方，在那上面坏心眼的打转。里奥低声叫了起来，声音瞬间变了调。  
【告诉我，里奥……】皮克引诱着说【你想要什么?】

里奥摇着头，身体里升起无法忽视的渴望，但是他说不出口，那种话太羞耻了。

皮克继续用手指按压着那块敏感点，里奥的后穴彻底软成一团，正黏糊糊的往冒着水。皮克的动作故意大了起来，里奥抓着他的手臂尖叫，似乎快要不行了。

然后皮克就停止了动作，他抽出手指，好整以暇看着里奥。正舒服着的里奥被硬生生打断，他睁开红彤彤的眼睛，发现皮克正盯着自己，他没打算动，就等着自己开口求他。

这简直太过分了……  
里奥咬住嘴唇，委屈极了。他尝试着扭着身体去蹭皮克，但被后者按住了腰腹，皮克还坏心眼的去搔挠他的乳尖，带来一阵阵颤栗的快感。这只是隔靴搔痒，里奥知道自己想要皮克，想要皮克带给自己的快乐。

【我要你……】  
终于，他开口道。眼泪刷刷的落了下来，里奥一边哭泣一边去亲吻皮克，皮克捧着他的脑袋加深了这个吻，在里奥喘不过气之前稍稍松开了距离。他看着里奥迷离的眼神，在他耳边呵气【再说一遍，你想要什么?】

【我想要你……】里奥急切的说【给我好不好，杰瑞，我想要你……】

他已经彻底忘记了羞耻，主动把屁股送到皮克身下，做出渴求的姿势。皮克满意的笑了，给他一个奖励的吻。

接下来的事情就水到渠成了，里奥在皮克插进来时无法控制的哭了出来。皮克把他的眼泪撞的支离破碎，里奥努力攀着他的肩膀不让自己软下去，快感从腹部慢慢累积不断冲向大脑，里奥在这样猛烈的攻势下，没坚持多久就射了出来。  
皮克显然才刚开始，他继续在灼热柔软的后穴里抽插，一次比一次更加深入。高潮后的不应期让里奥变得格外艰难，过分的快感就成了折磨。到后来里奥甚至连哭都哭不出来，他无力的躺在床上，双手扯着床单，嘴里发出低低的哀求【杰瑞……我真的不行了……慢一点，别……啊啊啊!!!】

皮克又一次深深的插入，顶到了一块更柔软的地方。原本软成一团水的里奥突然挺起腰肢，开始拼命的捶打着皮克【不行，那里不行，别碰那里!】

皮克好奇，故意又顶了几下。那个柔软的地方似乎有个小小的开口，但他还没碰几下，里奥整个人都僵硬了，歇斯底里的哭了起来，几乎要昏过去。他不知从哪里来的力气，手脚并用的要推开皮克。

【你不能……杰瑞……不行……】里奥边哭边说，整个人抖的如秋天的落叶。他的反应太过激烈，皮克见他真的急了，便不再欺负人了。他按住里奥细细的亲吻安抚【好了好了，我不碰……我不碰好不好。】

感到体内的庞然大物退开了那块要命的地方。里奥总算平静了些，他有些生气了，眼睛都哭成了兔子【你出去……】

【我还没射呢。】皮克可怜巴巴的说，又顶了几下。里奥顿时软了下去，连话都说不完整【出去……你出去……】

皮克知道他在闹脾气，把人拉起来抵着墙上。里奥仰着脖子挣扎，惹得皮克又想去咬他的后颈。他拼命忍住想折撕咬的欲望，压低声音说【里奥乖，再忍一忍，马上就好了，你等会儿也会很舒服的。】

里奥摇头不肯再相信他了。皮克低头去蹭他的额头，按着里奥的肩膀不理会他的拒绝又开始抽插起来。里奥被牢牢钉在墙上，承受着他近乎疯狂的进攻。皮克还存有一点理智，不能再去咬破里奥那块伤口，他只能去亲吻别的地方，在里奥的肩膀上印上了密密麻麻的吻痕。  
这个姿势更方便皮克的深入。他毫不节制的抽插着，里奥已经彻底没了反抗的欲望，在他怀里乖的像个娃娃。皮克重新把他压回床上，用最原本的姿势做最后的冲刺。

终于，皮克射出来时，里奥恢复了一些意识。他费力的睁开眼睛，看到皮克发出低吼声，温热的精液全都射进了他的肚子里。里奥也忍不住难耐的呻吟着，射出了一些稀薄的精液。然后他的眼前一片黑，就是么晕了过去。


	3. 【all梅】siglo de oro（巴塞罗那篇）25

法布雷加斯本来不想那么早回宿舍的。他被皮克气的不轻，两人大吵了一架，他气到都不想进宿舍，只能在别的队友那里借宿一晚。第二天法布雷加斯都没有消气，甚至想永远不要理皮克了，赌气跑了回家。  
假期过到一半，他也冷静了下来。和皮克这么多年的朋友了，皮克是什么样的人自己最清楚。他们曾经为过很多小事斗嘴，而这次也不过是这些小事中的一件而已。况且他也很想里奥，所以法布雷加斯克思前想后，决定提前回来，想跟他的好友们一个惊喜。

然而他推开门，却先收到了一份惊吓。  
法布雷加斯看到他的两个哥们，正赤裸的纠缠在床上。皮克仗着高大把瘦小的阿根廷人禁锢在怀里。里奥的背靠着墙，被皮克逼的退无可退。他无助的抓着皮克肩膀，嘴里断断续续的哀叫【慢……慢点，杰瑞……求求你……】

皮克像是失去了听觉，根本不理会他的求饶。里奥都哭了，泪水挂在他白皙的小脸，看起来可怜又无助。皮克肯定弄疼他了，他的声音都变了调，再次发出了恳求。

【够了……我会死的，杰瑞……杰瑞!】伴着里奥的尖叫，皮克发出一声低吼停止了动作。  
目睹了整个过程的法布雷加斯脸红的像个煮熟的虾子。他觉得皮克应该是高潮了，他不想知道自己怎么知道的，但他就是知道。

皮克亲吻着里奥，把他的呜咽全都堵在嘴中。里奥看起来十分狼狈，他们昨天闹了几乎一夜，早上皮克的发情期还没过去。里奥刚睁开眼，就被按在床上狠狠的插入，他被皮克折腾了一上午，已经筋疲力尽到了极限。皮克刚松开他，里奥就软成一滩栽进床上。他听见皮克欢喜的声音叫着塞斯克的名字，里奥连抬眼皮的力气都没有，意识在塞斯克的声音中消失了。

里奥清醒过来时，天已经黑了。他再一次被身上的重量压醒了，他推了推身上的人，以为又是皮克，结果却听到法布雷加斯的声音。他抓住里奥的手，嘟囔着让他别乱动，他太累了，要再睡会儿。皮克则睡在他的怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋还搭在他的肩窝。

里奥花了好长时间也没想明白他现在是什么处境。他想自己可能还没睡醒，还需要再躺会儿。里奥又闭上眼睛，还真的睡了过去。  
他第二次睁开眼，感觉体力恢复了点。塞斯克正在帮他擦身体，看到他醒了，关心地问【你感觉怎么样？】

里奥眨着眼睛，一脸茫然【塞斯克，你什么时候回来的……】

法布雷加斯的脸红了起来，把毛巾放在水盆里说【我上午就回来了，那个……我不是有意要看到的……】

他没说完，但里奥已经知道他的意思了，他们俩互相看着对方一起红了脸。法布雷加斯继续帮里奥擦身子，把上午发生的事说了一遍。里奥在听到他晕过去后，皮克还把塞斯克拉到床上做了一次之后，差点跳起来。他的脖子突然疼了起来，塞斯克紧张地去看，才发现那里出血了。

法布雷加斯赶紧拿出药水抹在他的伤口上。里奥疼的咬牙——他的脖子又被皮克咬破了。他忍不住对着旁边还在昏昏欲睡的皮克踢了一脚，睡梦中的皮克一把扯住他的脚踝抱在了怀里。里奥吓的了一跳，怕再把人吵醒，小心翼翼的把脚抽出来。

他和法布雷加斯一起睡在了另一张床上聊天。里奥对于皮克的做法有点无法接受，法布雷加斯看起来倒无所谓，还说球队里大家都会互相帮助。他隐晦的表示，他也帮助过一个拉玛西亚的前辈渡过发情期。

里奥想起小时候罗德和妈妈吵架时说的话，缄默了。  
法布雷加斯揉着他的头发小声说【这几天辛苦你了。杰瑞也真是的，竟然不把分化的事告诉俱乐部，这也太危险了。】

里奥垂下眼睛，整个人都埋到塞斯克怀里。他看起来有些委屈，像只小猫一样寻找着安慰。法布雷加斯能理解他的心思，而且皮克确实做的太过份。他帮里奥清理身子时，发现他的后脑勺还有血痂，他们不是上床么，难道还打了一架？法布雷加斯不可遏制的在脑海里上演了一出里奥不同意皮克霸王硬上弓的戏码。

【我会把这事告诉俱乐部的，他们会给皮克安排好一切。】

里奥有些紧张的抬头，犹豫着开口【可……杰瑞看起来不像让他们知道。】

【他当然不想。】法布雷加斯面无表情地说【这样他就不能随心所欲的折腾别人了，还会强制吃一些药物。】他低头看到里奥担忧的眼神，又补充道【但他已经表现出了攻击的欲望，比如……】他指着里奥的脖子【所以药物是必须的，可以缓解他的焦躁，怪不得他会和我吵架，说那些浑话。】

【那杰瑞会不会很难受?】

塞斯克叹了口气，无奈的说【这要看哪种了，不过你们大概需要分开一段时间，不然很长一段时间内，他只要发情就会缠着你。】

里奥想到皮克发情时把他折腾的筋疲力尽，忍不住缩着身子往塞斯克怀里靠。法布雷加斯搂着他，安慰道【别担心，医疗部很擅长处理这些，杰瑞会在最舒服的状态下渡过他的发情期。】

然后一切真如法布雷加斯所说，俱乐部知道后很恼火，立刻采取了行动——里奥被勒令回家，不允许再住校。皮克为此闹了一段时间，但当法布雷加斯让他看里奥的脖子时，他彻底闭上了嘴巴，安心接受俱乐部的一切安排。

刚分化的Alpha非常容易暴躁无法控制自己，他们需要一些药物治疗让激素收敛一些，给身体适应变化的时间。而皮克因为没有及时汇报发情期，屁股上额外挨了好几针。

服用了一段药物的皮克看起来好多了，他又恢复了往日那个活泼好动的大男孩。里奥的身体也恢复了些，他们又把精力投入到训练当中，里奥也把那几天的荒唐抛在了脑后。

直到有天夜里，他睡得迷迷糊糊，听到有人在敲他的窗户。里奥睁开眼，看到皮克正在窗外，朝他露出傻气的笑容说【让我进去呀。】

【kun?】  
里奥看着他有一瞬间恍惚，他仿佛又回到了罗萨里奥，回到他的房间里，阿圭罗蹲在那里敲打着他的窗户。

皮克又拍他的窗户，里奥回过神，拉开窗说【你怎么来了？】

皮克轻巧的跳了下来，直接扑向他怀里，里奥没站稳，两个人一起倒进床上。皮克抱着他，闷闷地说【我要发情了。】

里奥顿时紧张起来，他想了想时间，自皮克上次发情才过去三个月。这期间他老老实实的接受医疗部治疗，情况也一直很稳定。但是，皮克现在跑来找自己莫非是要……  
里奥直接推开了他，干脆利索的拒绝【不行，杰瑞……我不会允许你在我家，爸爸还在隔壁，想都不要想!】

皮克赶忙解释【不，我不是要和你上床。我现在很稳定，他们给了我很多药……我能控制住自己，我只是有些不舒服，很想见见你。】他的声音越来越小，还带着几分委屈。皮克怯怯的看了一眼里奥，试探地开口【我就是想抱抱你……】

只是这样?  
里奥狐疑的看他，皮克立刻举起双手保证【如果我今天对你做很过分的事，你就直接把我扔出去。】

里奥被他严肃的模样逗笑了。不过现在的皮克看起来的确很正常，他也就放下了戒备重新躺回床上，皮克也跟着靠在他身边。他试探的伸出手，在得到里奥点头后，把他搂进了怀里。

终于抱到想要的人，皮克低头呼吸着令人安心的气息发出了满足的感叹。里奥虽然还没分化，但是他总是带着甜甜的水果糖味，皮克忍不住想舔舔，阿根廷人总是如此甜美。但是他现在可不敢这么做，里奥真会把他扔出去的。

过了一会儿，里奥在皮克怀里翻了个身，和他对视问【你感觉怎么样?】

皮克笑的像个孩子去蹭他的鼻尖【再好不过了。】  
里奥闻到了从他身上传来的蜂蜜味，皮克果真如他所说的学会了控制，起码这味道比起之前要淡了太多。香甜的蜂蜜味让里奥昏昏欲睡，他忍不住打了个呵欠，给自己找了个舒服位置闭上了眼。

他快睡着时，皮克突然开口问【kun是谁?】

里奥瞬间清醒了过来，他睁开眼看皮克，对方蓝色的眼睛也看着他。里奥分不清皮克现在是什么表情，只是凭直觉觉得他有些低落。他有些慌张的反问【怎么……会问这个?】

【你刚刚看着我，在叫他的名字。】皮克说，声音听起来更闷了。里奥确定他不开心了，于是让自己的语气听起来很轻松说【一个在罗萨里奥的朋友。】

【给你糖果的那个？】皮克问。

里奥有些说不出话来，他一点也不想在别人面前提起阿圭罗——那样只会让他更伤心。但皮克显然没打算放过他，他的蓝眼睛里格外坚定，一定要从里奥这里知道答案。里奥纠结了半天，最终败下阵来，叹了口气点头回答【是的，他是我最好的朋友。】

皮克为这句最好的朋友别扭了会儿，他努力掩饰过去，佯装平静说【可是你们不是没有联系了。】

……里奥的心头一紧，皮克这种不经意的语气却象把刀直接挖开了他最伤心的地方，他花了好长时间才让自己能开口说话，却控制不了脸色难过的表情【是啊，我们可能再也见不到了。】

皮克去亲他的额头，轻轻地说【没关系，你还有我和塞斯克，我们是你最好的朋友。】  
里奥把头靠在他肩头没有说话。过了一会儿，皮克揉着他的头发说【给我讲讲你的事吧。】

【我的事?】

皮克点头【你小时候的事，我还不知道你以前是什么样呢。】

里奥顿了顿，他别过头不自然的说【没什么好讲的。】

皮克自然不会轻易放弃，发掰过里奥的脸撒娇【说嘛，我想听。】  
见里奥还不肯开口，皮克只好佯装一口叹息，颇为失落【我现在好难过，你都不肯跟我说话。我快要控制不住我自己了……】他说着，就向里奥压过去。里奥吓坏了用手撑在他胸前，总算点了头。

皮克十分满意，在里奥脸颊上印了一个响亮的吻。

那天他们聊到很晚，到最后里奥实在太困了，但皮克一直在问他然后呢，然后呢。里奥已经记不清自己说了什么，又或者什么都说了。他最后有意识的事，是皮克搂着他像哄小宝宝一样低声说着什么。里奥听不清，很快就睡着了。

大约因为皮克缠着他讲以前的事，那天晚上里奥做了一个很长的梦。罗萨里奥，阿圭罗，马拉加，克里斯——所有美好的与不愉快全都拥挤上来。里奥第二天醒来时头昏脑涨，他看着身边睡熟的皮克，他身上的气味已经淡到闻不出来了。

早就醒来的亚瑟看到主人也睁开眼，开心地扑过去舔他的脸颊，里奥抱着他看到还在窝里睡觉的神锋，按下活泼的亚瑟小声说【嘘，别把他们吵醒了。】

小狮子乖巧的舔着他的眼睛，又重新回到窝里，和神锋躺在一起。里奥正准备起身，身边的皮克一抬手，又把他压回了床上，嘴里嘟囔着别走……里奥推了他几下都没反应，他也怕吵醒皮克只好作罢。

清晨熹微的阳光从窗户透过来，投在皮克身上，留下一层朦胧的柔和。里奥看着他禁闭的双眼，不由得又想起那背后的蓝眼睛。昨晚皮克搂着他说话时，那双蓝眼睛是里奥见过最漂亮的颜色——他何其幸运能拥有如此真挚的友谊呢？里奥叹息着，忍不住伸手想摸摸这双眼睛。他还没碰到皮克，后者就突然睁开了眼，一把抓住了他的手腕。


	4. 【all梅】siglo de oro（巴塞罗那篇）26

【杰瑞!】

里奥忍不住发出一声低呼，被皮克这突如其来的动作吓了一跳。皮克看着他，狡黠的笑了，把人往怀里带了带。他们抱的亲密无间，皮克还把大腿挤进了他的双腿间。里奥顿时红了脸，他的大腿感受到了某个部位，因为晨勃昂扬挺立着。

【放开我……】里奥低声说，脸蛋红扑扑的。  
【里奥……】皮克在他耳边呵气唤他的名字。里奥听的整个人几乎都要麻掉了，他强迫自己要冷静，用手隔开了两人之间的距离。

【不……杰瑞，你该起床了。】

皮克把人搂的更紧了，不让他退缩半分【今天又没有训练，我们可以在床上待一天，做些有意义的事。】

他把有意义三个字故意说的特别暧昧，里奥听得脸上几乎要滴血，立刻摇着头拒绝【不行，爸爸还在……】

【他早就去上班了。】皮克眨着眼睛说【我都听见了。】

豪尔赫今天确实是早班——但这不是重点，里奥瞪着他的好友，有些生气【你早就醒了……】

皮克嘿嘿的笑了，亲着他的小鼻子说【嗯，比你早一点吧。还看到了某人睡觉流口水的样子。】

里奥又气又羞，用力要把皮克推开。皮克干脆掀开了被子，把人压在了身下。里奥顿时不敢动了，他看着皮克的眼神，那里熟悉的欲望，烫的他也浑身发热。皮克见他不再挣扎，一下下吻着他的嘴唇，手上也没停歇，直接扯掉了里奥的内裤。当阿根廷人赤裸着下体躺在身下时，皮克忍不住咬住他的脖子，在那块会长出腺体的地方咬来咬去。

里奥被他咬到四肢酸软，他低声呻吟着，突然想起什么，用手撑着皮克的胸膛小声说【亚瑟和神锋还在睡觉，我们不能……】

皮克吻住了他，在两唇纠缠的间隙含糊的说【他们什么没看过，如果你怕吵到他们就别叫的那么大声。】

里奥羞的满脸通红，忍不住伸脚踹了过去。皮克得意洋洋的抓住他的脚踝，顺势把他的腿架在腰上。这个姿势让里奥深刻的感受到了小皮克的昂扬灼热，他一动不敢动，颤颤惊惊的躺在那里。

虽然有了药物的调节，性爱对于发情期的皮克不再是必需品。但是他憋了好几天，就等着能真正释放一次。现在好不容易逮到机会，皮克忍着想直接插进里奥身体的欲望，先帮他做好扩张。许久没有做过的后穴干涩紧致，皮克花了好久才捅进了两根手指，里奥在他身下已经难受的红了眼睛。

皮克看他隐忍的模样，咬着牙伸进了第三根。里奥气喘吁吁，紧紧攀着他的脖子，把头埋在他的颈侧。皮克吻着他的耳朵，用手指开拓着后穴，另一只手则摩擦着里奥的下体，尝试着先让里奥舒服一次。

【杰瑞……】里奥张开嘴呵出一团团热气，他的大脑被快感冲击的发蒙，什么也思考不了。皮克的手掌在他的下体上来回摩擦，还用指腹去蹭顶端的小孔。里奥根本没坚持几下，很快就射了出来。高潮过后的后穴顿时软成了一团，里面开始自动分泌粘液，皮克感到进入更方便了，他抽出手指，上面沾了一些亮晶晶粘稠的液体。他故意拿到里奥眼前，阿根廷人羞愧的捂住脸。

【我要进去了。】皮克小声说。  
里奥根本没脸看他，别过头不说话。皮克低声笑了出来，把憋了好久的下体抵在里奥的后穴上，他故意在那里摩擦了几下，里奥忍不住发出难耐的呻吟声，屁股跟着他的动作扭了起来。

【里奥是不是也想要了?】皮克揶揄着问，换来阿根廷人的红着眼的瞪视。他看起可怜兮兮的，咬着嘴唇不肯开口。皮克不忍心再欺负他，就直接顶开后穴插了进去。

进入的瞬间，两个人都发出了满足的叹息。皮克被后穴的温度裹的头皮发麻，他也不再控制，压着里奥的腰开始抽插。里奥怕吵到小家伙们，一直咬着唇不肯出声，这就让性器进出后穴的声音格外的清晰，他听见从两人交合处传来粘腻的抽插声，混着皮克低沉的喘息，无不让里奥羞愤的红了脸。

皮克一个深入，顶到了他的敏感点，里奥没抓住他的肩，跌回床上。

【轻……轻一点。】  
里奥小声呻吟着。他抖的厉害，连指尖都在打颤。皮克找到了地方，就开始朝着那里拼命冲撞，里奥被插的头皮发麻，无力的揪住床单。快感从尾椎骨一点点累积起来，原本泄过发软的性器又颤颤巍巍的抬头，后穴也开始规律的收缩着。皮克直觉的那下面有张小嘴再狠狠的吸着他的老二，他的动作越来越快，忍不住伸手掰过里奥的脸，强迫他看着自己。

里奥睁开泪眼朦胧的眼睛，望着皮克深邃的蓝眼睛，他们漂亮的如同窗外的天空，干净清澈的里奥能从那里看到自己。这双眼睛如此美丽，而他的眼里全是自己。里奥傻乎乎的想，被蛊惑着凑过去，吻住了皮克的嘴唇。皮克有些意外，但很快就把这个吻深入下去。里奥被他扣着无处可躲，终于在几个深深的冲刺，皮克射在了他身体里。

他们还在接吻，里奥的呻吟声都被堵在了两人的唇间。皮克松开他时，里奥也泄了身，无力的躺在床上，大腿都在打颤。

皮克舒爽的不得了，浑身上下都透着愉悦。他小心的拢起里奥的腿，却没有把阴茎抽回来。那里温热湿润，实在舒服的不得了。他就这样把人圈进了怀里，细细的亲吻。

里奥安静的躺在他怀里享受着高潮的余韵。皮克的阴茎还在他身体里没有出去，但他太累了，连抬手的力气都没有。皮克吻的他安心又舒适，让里奥忍不住轻声哼哼起来。他侧过头，撞上了皮克的嘴唇。两人互相搂着对方，交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

这个吻简直缠绵悱恻，里奥满足的闭上眼。皮克却停了下来，他直直的看着里奥开口【他有没有这样对过你?】

里奥的脑子还没反应过来，睁开眼迷茫的看着他，思考这话的意思。皮克掐着他的下巴又问了一遍，语气里有几分不爽【阿KUN——你在罗萨里奥的朋友，你们上过床吗?】

他说的如此直白，里奥简直不敢相信。他瞪着眼睛去看皮克，过了好久才意识到自己应该生气。里奥伸手想要推开他，皮克却把他的手折在胸前，又分开了他的双腿

【杰瑞……】里奥惊恐的眨着眼睛，摇头哀求【别……不行，我累了……不要……啊!】

皮克不由分说的顶了进去。他因为生气，根本没有控制力度，里奥被顶的瞬间哭了出来。他根本不能适应段时间内的第二次性爱，扭着身子从皮克身下面逃开，却被人牢牢的扣着腰腹动弹不得。皮克的动作有些粗暴，进入的更深了，还有意无意总想往那块更要命的柔软处顶。里奥被刺激的泪水涟涟，断断续续的乞求皮克能慢一些。

【杰瑞……杰瑞……轻一点，嗯……杰瑞！！】  
皮克故意朝后穴的深处顶去，他知道那里有里奥无法承受的地方。当火热的下体撞到了那个紧闭而柔软的小口，里奥再也忍不住大哭起来，用力捶打着皮克的胸膛。

【出去!出去!杰瑞……你就是个混蛋!】里奥哭喊着控诉皮克的暴行，力气大的吓人。皮克几乎要被他推开了，只好压着他的手，把人圈在怀里放软声音问【那你告诉我，他有没有这么对你?】

里奥啜泣着不肯回答，把头别向另一边。皮克也不恼，稍稍退了出来，一遍遍压过他的敏感点。里奥被弄得身子止不住的颤抖，皮克却不急不躁的在那块敏感点附近来回摩擦，却始终不肯再有更深的动作。里奥被他弄得几乎欲火焚身，欲望被高高吊起，总是在最关键的时候少一点最重要的刺激。

终于，里奥坚持不了多久。开始扭着身子追逐着皮克的动作，但是他被皮克按着腰，几乎不能动弹。他的身体已经再次被挑逗起来，而始作俑者却不肯给他痛快。里奥羞的满脸通红，却还是抵不过欲望。

【杰瑞……那里，那里…】里奥用软糯的声音唤着欺负自己的人的名字，乞求着他能再多给自己一点。皮克笑了，刚刚还气呼呼骂自己是混蛋，现在又来求自己。他要问出想要的答案，自然不能心软。

【里奥，撒娇没用，回答我的问题，我马上就让你舒服。】

里奥气的咬住嘴唇。皮克又一次捻过敏感点，而后很快退了出来，在穴口慢慢摩擦着。里奥简直要被逼疯了，他绝望的闭上眼，说出了皮克想要的回答【没有……我们没有……】

【没有什么?】皮克又进去了一些问。  
里奥睁开眼睛，狠狠的瞪着他，但没有一点威慑，皮克在他的后穴深处又抽送了几下，里奥顿时软了下来，声音都带上颤抖【没有和他上床，杰瑞，你是第一个……只有你……给我……只有你……】

这样的乞求总算让皮克满意，他终于放过备受折磨的阿根廷人。把人重新压在床上，用力抽送起来。里奥惊呼一声，下意识的搂住皮克的肩。两人抱在一起缠绵着，皮克这次格外贴心，也不过多的折磨他，很快就让里奥尖叫着射出来时，皮克又抽送了几下，也跟着射了出来。

里奥躺在床上，承受着皮克的精液冲刷着体内，哭到几乎喘不过气。他稍微从欲火中解放，理智也回归了大脑。想到刚刚皮克逼着自己说的那些话，又气又羞。但是他太累了，三次高潮几乎让他体力尽失。里奥只能软绵绵的推了一把皮克，后者根本没理会他的挣扎，两人就抱在一起睡了过去。

 

里奥醒来后感觉怀里沉甸甸的，他低头一看 亚瑟和神锋不知道什么时候挤了过来。神锋见他醒了，乐呵呵的伸出小舌头舔他。里奥还在生皮克的气，掂起神锋就扔到皮克脸上，抱着亚瑟气呼呼的走掉了。

皮克是被自己的棕熊吵醒的。他睁开眼就看到神锋趴在眼前，委屈的耷拉着耳朵，哼哼唧唧的叫唤着。

【早上好……】  
皮克心情十分愉悦，他伸了个懒腰拍着神锋的脑袋打招呼。神锋一口咬到他的袖子上，把人生拉硬扯拽了出去。他跟着神锋来到厕所，听见里面传来的水声。神锋用屁股着拱门，埋怨地看着主人。

皮克总算明白过来了，他惹里奥不高兴了。他想到早晨在床上的事，也觉得自己有些过火了。  
神锋吼了几声，似乎是在质问皮克到底做了什么。为什么里奥大早上会无视他的早安吻，把自己扔了出去。皮克被自家棕熊看的无奈，只好举手保证【我会跟他道歉的，别用那种眼神看我，这是情趣，你懂什么?】

神锋气呼呼的坐在地上，恨不得扑上去咬他一口。皮克伸手想推门，亚瑟扭着小屁股出来了。他看到皮克的动作，立刻露出獠牙，朝他呲牙咧嘴的发出低吼。神锋本来想和亚瑟亲近，也被小狮子吼的退了几步。

【真行，他还派你来守门?】  
皮克扶额，毫不客气的抱起亚瑟，不顾小狮子的抓挠，直接扔给了神锋。神锋乐呵呵的扑了上去，给亚瑟舔着耳朵。

皮克拍拍神锋的脑袋 笑嘻嘻的说【你解决这个，我去搞定里面那个～】

神锋得令，舔的更欢快了。亚瑟发出嗷呜嗷呜的不满，但无奈体型差太多，神锋一个爪子就把他压的死死的。

里奥可没想到自己在洗澡的时候那个混蛋还敢进来。他看到皮克拉开浴室的门，毫不客气把花洒对准他的脸射了过去。皮克还没说话，就先喝了一大口水。他本能向后退了几步，伸手去挡水柱，里奥趁机把他推了出去，还扣上了浴室的锁。

皮克顿时傻了眼，意识到他真的把人给惹毛了。门外的神锋发出一声惨叫，哼哼唧唧的跑过来，皮克捞过他一看，神锋棕色的耳朵上还有个明晃晃的牙印，亚瑟趾高气扬的走过来。一屁股坐在浴室的前，亮着小尖牙。

皮克无奈，这俩真是不好惹。他没法，只能抱着神锋蹲在浴室前。里奥洗完澡推开门，被眼前的一幕傻了眼。

亚瑟尽职尽责的守在门前，而早上的某个混蛋和他的棕熊蹲在门前，一副做错事被批评了的样子。这场面有些滑稽，里奥没忍住笑了出来，然后迅速的清咳一声掩饰住了。他刚想开口让皮克走开，后者看他只裹着浴巾出来了，一把扑了上去，把人又推回了浴室。

【杰瑞!你放开我!】里奥挣扎着大叫。皮克率先扭开了花洒，热水洒在两人身上，瞬间被淋成了落汤鸡。里奥愤怒的捶打着皮克的胸膛抱怨【我刚刚洗好的澡！】

皮克的眼神深邃而热烈，他压着里奥用低沉的声音说【那就陪我再洗一次。】

里奥气急败坏，皮克的腿还暧昧的摩挲着他的大腿，让他整个人都要软掉了。但是他现在混身酸疼，必须打起十二分意志对抗皮克的挑逗攻势。

【放开我，不然我就……我就……】里奥想了半天，也没想出来他能做什么。

皮克忍不住笑了，去亲他的嘴巴。黏黏糊糊的吻混在热水里，把不大的浴室隔间烧的滚烫。门外的两个小家伙看着磨砂玻璃上亲密的两人，都傻了眼。

神锋还是想靠近亚瑟，后者不满的瞪着他，头甩到一边。神锋就啪嗒嗒走到另一边，对着亚瑟伸出小舌头，亚瑟直接用脑袋顶开他，气呼呼的走了。神锋委屈，望着浴室里已经得手的主人，甩着小腿跟着亚瑟跑了出去。


End file.
